New Romantics - A fanfiction twist-off of The Selection series
by TheSelectionr0xBFFL
Summary: Maxon has found the One, but are they a strong enough couple to survive hard times? Or will their relationship be torn to shreds? Remember: not every perfect fairy tale is as perfect as it seems... Takes place mear the end of the Selection (At the end of the Elite) LOTS OF FLUFF! :D DISCLAIMER: Kierra Cass ownes all character, plots, etc.
1. Chapter 1- Buttons

Today started out like any other day at the palace. I was woken up by Lucy, Anne had drawn a bath for me, and Mary was inspecting my flawless day dress for today, making sure there were no mistakes in the seams. The dress was yellow with pearls outlining the chest, drawing attention to my curves. That morning at breakfast, Maxon really seemed to notice. I'll be back to that in a minute though. Anyway, on the dress, the skirt was loose and flowing, stopping just above my knees. Maxon seemed to notice that too, but again, I'm getting ahead of myself. So there I was in my see through, pearly white nightgown, hemmed with black lace and my hair in a loose bun. I stumbled sleepily into the bathroom and right as I was about to shed my nightgown and take my hair out of the bun, a knock came at the door. I quickly looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, grabbed my robe, and rushed to the door. I quickly draped my robe over myself and swung open the door to find myself face to face with the one person I didn't want to see. "Aspen, I'm sorry but this isn't a good time. I don't want to get you in trouble, go back to your post." I mumbled, not looking him in the eye. He nodded and handed me a note. I watched him as he rushed back to his post at the gardens. I shut the door and quickly ripped the note without looking at it. I made sure the pieces were small enough that no one would ever be able to read them. I threw it in the trash and called over Anne, who was helping Mary and Lucy prepare my bath with rose petals and a sweet, vanilla scent. Luckily, they hadn't heard or seen Aspen. "Anne," I said sweetly, " my waste basket is getting quite full, would you please dispose of the contents properly?"

"But of course, Lady America," Anne replied, happy to do something for me.

"Thanks Anne." I once again draped my bathrobe on the bedpost and went to the bathroom where I started to strip out of my itchy nightgown when yet ANOTHER knock came at my door. I sighed in frustration as I quickly buttoned back up not quite all the way. As I grabbed my robe to cover up my unbuttoned buttons I couldn't quite reach, the door swung open.

"Hello my dear," Maxon teased flirtatiously. My maids peeked out from behind the bathroom door, blushing madly and curtsying, as I dismissed them with a wave of my hand. They ran out of the room giggling and whispering to each other.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," I shot back fumbling with the buttons as I cowered behind the closet door, making sure Maxon didn't notice my see through pajamas. I was so embarrassed but he had a look of fire in his eyes. He shut the door with his foot. He looked so sexy right now in his baggy plaid sweatpants and a very tight white t-shirt that I could easily make out his abs in. I wanted him so bad right now. And I could tell he wanted me too. He noticed the buttons and walked over.

"May I be of any help with that?" He asked teasingly. I could see his intentions clearly, but two could play at this game.

"Actually, yes," I replied. He locked the door and stepped forward. I could feel electricity in the air. I shivered with anticipation. I stepped out from behind the closet door, meeting him in the center of my room. "I was just about to take a bath. These darn buttons were giving me a hard time." I smirked, knowing he's not good with buttons.

"I think I can handle that situation." Even when hitting on me, he's always such a gentleman. I stepped even closer, turning around. I could feel his fingers tracing patterns on my back. He took a button between his fingers and pulled it through the loop. The button was bigger than he expected, and didn't go fully through the loop. He grunted in frustration, pulling a little harder this time. To his surprise, it slipped out through the silky material, exposing the cool air on my back. He moved down to the next one, and unbuttoned it with ease. This time it exposed part of my lace push-up bra. A chill went down my spine. He noticed, and kissed the back of my neck gently, warming my body. He stopped, and I turned around, wondering what had happened. I quickly fell under the spell of his chocolaty brown eyes, which were silently asking if it was okay to continue. I gave the slightest nod, pressing my lips together to suppress my smile. I turned around, letting him undress me even more. He had 3 buttons left. He was so ready to continue, he quickly pulled hard through the loop. Maxon continued with gathered courage, and pulled a little too hard. I heard a slight rip and a gasp. I turned around to see Maxon looking shocked, staring at a button. I giggled and pecked him on the cheek. I was smiling ear to ear.

"Maxon, it's okay! I hated this nightgown anyways. I have about a hundred more!" I whispered into his ear. I took the button from him and threw it across the room. "Please continue, I'd like to take my bath and be ready in time for breakfast at ten."It was around 8:00 A.M., and I was starting to get impatient. Maxon was clearly impatient too. He yanked on the last button, obviously wanting to rip this rag off. That's exactly what he did. He yanked a little too much, and the gown ripped in half, exposing me in only my see through bra and thong. Why I wore see through, I can't remember. I was a little tipsy from all that champagne the night before, I guess. I turned around to face Maxon, and he stared at my cleavage. I stood there bewildered. He was embarrassed.

"I- I- I- I did" He stuttered. I cut him off.

"MAXON!" I yelled in anger. What he didn't know was that this was a setup. I put my index finger on his chest and pushed him up against the bathroom door.

"America, you-" He tried to get out. That's when I kissed him passionately. I was in charge, and I wanted him to know. I pried his lips open with my lips, and I ravaged his mouth with my tongue. He didn't understand what was going on at first, but he now understood and started sinking into it. He and I both moaned in pleasure, but his was two times louder. His hands went to my ass and he hoisted me up, turning so I was against the door. He was in charge now. I started getting fed up, and paused. He didn't like this.

"Maxon, please listen. I have HAD IT with that tight shirt of yours!" I grabbed the bottom and pulled it over his head, revealing the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I felt the tears coming, but then realized I was overreacting. But still. They were perfect, his 6 pack, chiseled to perfection. I started outlining the lines on his stomach. He noticed and started doing the same to my breasts. The perfect massage. My plan worked. But it was illegal to go any farther, so I decided to put an end to this because he developed a look of hunger in his eyes and reached behind me to my bra strap. I want this to go further, but realized it was wrong. But then again, he was the prince. He could do anything he wanted... I was thinking for too long, because I felt something loosen behind me. I realized, and decided, I should keep going. I quickly started to kiss him again, this time our tongues wrapping around each other. He was too occupied, so I reached behind me and latched my bra back on. I closed my eyes, soaking in this new feeling of love. True love. I took a glimpse at the clock and realized it was almost 9:25. I had to get into my bath, then my dress, then do my hair and makeup, so in an attempt to cool us down, I paused, but this had to go on. I kept going. _Two more minutes,_ I told myself. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and squeezed his ass, in an attempt to get revenge. He liked this side of me. He turned around so I was in charge again. It had been 5 minutes, though. I sucked on his earlobe, and whispered something dirty. _"I hope you like this, because we're only getting started. Come back tonight, and that ass will be squeezed so hard."_ He moaned in pleasure and whispered back, _"It's my turn to host, come to my room, third floor, turn right, first door on the left."_ I laughed, _"I know Maxon," _I turned serious,_ "I'll be there. 7:36, be ready."_ I pushed him away, went into the bathroom for my bath, and purposely left the door open a peek when I fully stripped. I could feel his eyes on me like they were cameras, capturing everything. I didn't feel self-conscious though, I waned him to look; I wanted him to see. I knew he was watching, so I undressed towards the door, so he could see me fully nude. He burst through the door, "not knowing" I was fully exposed. He stepped closer, french-kissed me, and left without a word. _See you tonight, Maxon._

**Author's Note: Review if you like, if you guys like this story we'll keep posting; remember, this is also written by TheSelectionr0x, so look at her stories too! We will also be posting shoutouts on some chapters to fans who review. We will most likely post by tomorrow morning c: Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Waffle Bar

After he left, I called my maids back in to help me bathe. Mary was the most helpful. She massaged my head and shoulders, and added extra scent to the bath. Then it was time to get into the beautiful yellow day dress they had created for me. They put my hair into a braided twist, with small curls framing my face. Lucy had added some pearls throughout my hair to match the pearls on my dress. Even I had to admit, I looked like a princess. My makeup was a clear, shimmery eye shadow with a light coral lipstick to top it off. I also had on a pearl necklace with matching earrings and a pearl bracelet, which I didn't take much of a liking to, but I wore it anyways because it topped off the outfit well. Celeste came in to pick me up as I was stepping into my white wedges with lace straps over my toes. These were Maxon's favorite shoes. (He had told me a few days ago when I wore them on our picnic date). Celeste told me that the pearl accessories I was wearing she saw in a magazine the other day. They were designed by Hannah Wilder Fashion Industries. In other words, Celeste's favorite designer. As I "elegantly" (I almost killed myself more than a few times in these 3 inch wedges, the highest I normally wear is 1 1/2 inches). Celeste was definitely elegant though, her hips swayed a little as she strutted down the hallways like a model, which I guess she was . She was wearing a strapless black and teal dress that ended a little below her knees. Her makeup was a dramatic smoky eye. For breakfast we had my favorite strawberry tarts with mango strawberry sorbet. Everything was delicious. I was sitting to Maxon's right, like always, and we were both tracing patterns into each other's thighs. It started out when I was talking with Kriss about our maids and how wonderful they were. We were deep in conversation, and I was in the middle of a statement when Maxon grabbed my hand from under the table. I paused for a millisecond, and Kriss just thought I was thinking about what I was going to say. Maxon was drawing swirls into my palm when he changed to the back of my hand and started to write out a hidden message. I quickly excused myself from the table to go to the waffle bar. I looked over my shoulder at Maxon who had on a pouty face as I went on, drenching my waffle in syrup. I came back to he table, making no conversation so I could focus on Maxon's message. He started over. _m...i...r...o...o..n...a...t...e...r...d...i...n...m...e...r c: _I was trying to decode this. miroonaterdinmer. mi roon ater dinmer. I think. WAIT! I had figured it out. It was "mY rooM aFTer dinNer! My Room After Dinner!" I was so excited I had finally figured it out, but then my attention turned to the sensations coming from my thigh. I looked down nonchalantly and realized it was only Maxon. He was drawing circles and swirls on my left thigh. Celeste was talking to me and we were having a conversation about home, but this quickly made me stop mid sentence. Celeste knew something was wrong, so she was about to look under the table when I purposely knocked my water glass over, making it look like an accident. That distracted her well enough. Maxon knew what was up, so he just got a maid to clean it up and continued the massage, slowly making his way up to the part of my stomach that was hidden under the table. I laughed because it tickled and the whole royal family and everyone else at the table turned to stare at me. I felt my face flush. I quickly recovered. "I was just laughing at the face Celeste just made..."I lied. Celeste looked at me questionably.

"No I-" She was cut off

"Alright ladies! I think we should just get back to breakfast!" Maxon interrupted helpfully. Thank God. I quickly excused myself from the table, ran into my small room, and cried. I was embarrassed. Two minutes later, the crying stopped. I realized it was silly. I sniffed and blew my nose. I was glad Anne, Mary, and Lucy weren't here. A knock came at my door as I was wiping off the mascara stains. Luckily they came off with ease. "Come in," I mumbled wearily. It was Aspen, the one person I didn't like seeing in the castle. Aspen closed he door, hurried across the room and passionately kissed me. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and started crying when I saw the mark I left.

"Aspen, I'm sorry, I just can't do th-"

"Mer, of course you can, that jerk Maxon will ruin, your life, come back to Carolina and marry me." I stared back at him in shock, how dare he insult Maxon in front of my face like that?

"Aspen, you're the jerk right now, just, please, leave me alone!"

"No Mer, we could do incredible things, just you and I, all you have to do it forget Maxon!" He said this while taking my hand. I couldn't jerk it away fast enough.

"NO ASPEN, I LOVE MAXON, AND MY HEART ISN'T YOURS TO BREAK ANYMORE. YOU BROKE MY HEART ONCE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAK IT TWICE! NOW LEAVE AND NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN!" I screamed, not realizing how cranky I was until now. That's when Maxon entered.

**Authors Note: oooh cliffhanger! ;) We'll post a new chapter soon. Please follow and remember to... REVIEW! We post faster the more reviews we get so keep them coming c: Love y'all bai from maggie657 and TheSelectionr0x!**


	3. Chapter 3- Footsies

**SHOUT OUT TO OUR INSPIRATION GUIDE Marlaina Salvatore FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT WRITER! CHECK HER OUT! SPECIAL THANKS TO HER TO FOR GIVING US A COUPLE IDEAS! C: LOVE YA!**

I stood there gaping. "Officer Ledger you are dismissed. Please return to your post and I'll talk with you later." Maxon's usually inviting chocolate brown eyes had turned cold and hard. "Lady America I'd like to talk with you now."

"Maxon, trust me, it's not what you think."

"I'm pretty sure it was! You're cheating on me!"

"MAXON LISTEN!"

"No America, I'm done listening. I'm going to my room and we'll discuss your fate tomorrow." I was so mad, but I had to make him stay. I ran up to the door, closed it, locked it, and kissed him. HARD. He pulled away, but I couldn't let him. I started to cry. This was all Aspen's fault. Maxon wasn't returning the kiss. He pulled away, "what makes you think you can lock the prince of Illea in a room and kiss him." I started crying harder, almost to the point of hyperventilating. I quickly calmed down enough to talk, and stepped forward.

"I think you know very well why I did that." I whispered, making sure it lingered in his mind. I stopped crying entirely , even though I had pretty much already stopped, when Maxon's expression changed.

"America, I'll give you 2 minutes to get your explanation out. It better be good." He had a look of softness in his eyes, but there was still ice. I quickly explained EVERYTHING, and he nodded. "Did you kiss him?" I hung my head.

"Once, we were fighting and I was mad and-"

"It's all over and done with Mer." He kissed me and left. I guess he had forgiven me! But that still left Aspen.

"Maxon wait!" I called into the hall. He ran back to me.

"Yes, my dear?" I glared at him.

"Please don't hurt Aspen, he was still in love with me. You can't hurt him. I don't have feelings for him anymore, but I still want to make sure he's going to be alright." He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," And with that, he took my hand, kissed it gently like it was a flower, and retreated down the hallway.

Later that day, about an hour after lunch, a maid came to my door holding a piece of stationary. I thanked her and read the note. It was from Maxon.

My dear America,  
>I spoke with Aspen, he will not be harmed, but will not be guarding your room at night anymore,<br>See you at dinner my love,  
>Maxon.<p>

I was gleaming with joy at this letter. I just loved the way his handwriting slanted slightly to the left. It was like the waves crashing to shore on a sandy beach. I turned around, and realized my maids were still here. They were vigorously working on my gown for dinner. It was a beautiful purple, with gleaming diamonds out lining the seams and waist band. It was a 1 shoulder dress, and I had matching shoes that went with the diamonds. It brought out the blue in my eyes. My maids were like dress genies. I washed off my makeup from lunch and sat down so Anne could start on my hair and makeup for dinner. My hair was curled and in a waterfall braid with my red curls dangling below. I had two tiny curls that couldn't quite stay in my braid, so they were left to frame my face. I knew Maxon liked it when I had some loose curls. My makeup was a dramatic smoky eye, balanced out with a light pink lipstick that looked very natural. It was then outlined with white, bringing out my lips and their curves. They blended together so you couldn't really tell, but it made my face look bold. My smoky eye was outlined with a shimmering gold, with a hint of purple sparkles that blended well together. I made sure that tonight there was a zipper in the back of my dress, giving my maids the excuse that I fumbled with buttons. They happily put in a zipper. I walked down to dinner and sat in my usual seat to Maxon's right. About 10 minutes into dinner, we were served our meals. We had just finished the appetizers, and Maxon decided he was bored. He started playing footsies with me under the table. My heel, having no straps to make sure my foot stayed in, was torn off by his quick feet. There was a little thump, but no one noticed. PHEW. I started rubbing my foot to his leg when he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He was giving me a message in syllables. Once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight. He looked at me while I was stuck trying to figure it out. The chandelier is pooping now? Um, probably not. The chandelier is falling down! I winced as I looked up and almost screamed. But then I noticed it was just being still... Thank god I didn't make any noise. I tried something other than chandelier. I quickly thought about where we were and what we were doing. Oh! You have something in your teeth. I excused myself to the powder room and got that piece of lettuce out of my teeth. _Ahh._ After dinner I went back to my room, waiting for 7:30 to arrive so that I could go to Maxon's room. Finally, it was 7:30 and I half ran up the stairs. Once I got to the third floor, the guards there wouldn't let me pass. I told them I was meeting Maxon and I wasn't going to do any harm. they finally let me through. I looked at the clock on the wall. _7:34. _I gathered my courage and knocked. The door swung open and there was Maxon, in a tight shirt, of course. I was a coward so I quickly veered to the side, hiding behind a maids cleaning cart. He grunted and turned around, accidentally leaving the door open a crack. Maxon went into the bathroom, and I heard him sit down on the loo. I crept in and silently shut the door behind me. I walked over to his bed, laid down, and made sure my dress was sinking a bit, revealing a little bit of my breasts. He walked back in, stood in shock, his mouth in a perfect O. "Hello my dearest prince," He hated it when I called him prince. "Hello my dear!" Making sure the 'Dear' lingered on his tongue. He stepped closer to me, hunger in his eyes. I was hungry for more too.

**Authors note: Hello! :P left you guys at a cliffhanger heehee :D We have the next chapter written but we will not post it until we have a few reviews, so if you want the next chapter REVIEW! You guys are so spoiled, two in one day c:**


	4. Chapter 4- About Last Night

Maxon gathered up his act and stopped staring. He walked over to the door, opened it, and pointed out. I didn't understand. Was he asking me to leave? I was just about to get off the bed when he shut the door and locked it, slowly stepping closer to me. He drew closer with every breath, every heart beat. He came up to me and whispered, "You look beautiful, my dear." I didn't care this time that he called me that, I just wanted to have him. "You look breathtaking, my prince." I reach up for him, and sucked on his earlobe. "What was to pointing at the door all about?" I breathed into his ear.

"I wanted you to realize that if I forgot to lock the door, anyone can disturb us." I moved down to his neck, that was now starting to get chills. A shiver of anticipation surged through my body, and I quickly pushed him against the closet door. Then I kissed him like never before, and I could tell he was starting to take a liking to this. I invaded his mouth with my tongue, and he did the same to mine. He couldn't really move in his shirt, so I literally ripped it off of him.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" He cried, pausing for a minute to get that out. I went back to his earlobe, which now was covered in light pink lipstick. I spoke gently, "Your maids can sew you a new one." He didn't care.

"But st-" He whined but I quickly cut him off.

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it." I heard him let out a moan of pleasure, and I was glad he liked me playing dirty. I wrapped my legs around his wast and he flipped us around so I was against the door. I moaned, and he gathered a look of fire in his eyes. I knew what was coming next. He bold and bravely started caressing my cheeks, and the with one hand he reached behind me and unzipped the dress. It went crashing down, and this time I was wearing a revealing bra and thong. They weren't see though, but they didn't cover a lot. Maxon just went back to french kissing me, but I wanted something more. I quickly tickled him right above the hips, his ticklish spot, he lurched backward, protecting himself. I started laughing with him, but then stopped. I stepped forward to where he was, a couple feet from the closet door, and sucked on his cheek. He didn't seem to enjoy this as much, so I decided to kiss his neck and jawline. I slowly reached down and unbuckled his belt. He didn't realize i was doing this until I undid the button, and he started to chuckle. I unzipped them and slid them down, revealing his tight, tight, TIGHT boxers. I could make out his package, and all he did was stare at me with astonishment.

"I didn't know you were so brave!" He chirped into my ear.

"I didn't know either," I remarked. I wanted more, and I didn't think I would go this far, but I guess the white wine from right after dinner took over. I tackled him, and he was now lying on his back on the rug. It was just a blue, gold, and white carpet, but it was very pretty. And comfortable. As he lie on the ground, I straddled him, locking up like a prisoner in his own room. I pinned his arms down with my hands, and leaned down to get more pleasure.

"Mer, stop. I think we're going a little too far." Maxon moaned, still enjoying this, but still knew it was wrong.

"I'm never going to stop, I LOVE YOU" I said.

"MER! YOU NEED TO STOP YOUR DRUNK!" He whisper yelled, making sure no guard could hear what was happening. WAIT! I just replayed what happened in my head, and realized I was the first one who said it. _Dang it, _i thought, _I was going to wait for him to make the first move. I really told him I loved him, didn't I? Dang..._ I quickly rolled off of him and stood up, and sat on his bed.

"Maxon, I'm really, really sorry. I don't really know what just happene-"

"Mer, it's fine, I was thinking about going too far myself, so don't beat yourself up."

"I'm sorry, Maxon."

"I'm sorry too." He came and sat down next to me and kissed me like he meant it. I was a gentle kiss, but firm. It was like I was a princess, but still just a girl, looking for love. I couldn't describe this feeling. I told Maxon, and he said he felt the same way. "It's love." Said Queen Amberly, entering the room. I was so confused and embarrassed, I coward under Maxon's pillows and blankets. Maxon quickly draped his robe over me, and took his bath robe for himself. I was kind of glad he gave me this one; the other one he wore naked when he got out of the shower or his bath. He wore this one in the morning. "Sorry to intrude, but I needed to talk to Maxon for a moment." Ever since King Clarkson died in war with the rebels, Queen Amberly had no one to talk to but her son. I nodded toward Amberly to tell her it was okay to take Maxon. "It'll only be two minutes I promise!" Queen Amberly said.

"Okay, I was just leaving anyways." I quickly started to put on the robe and gather my things.

"No, Mer. Stay here, I need to talk to you." Maxon looked at me seriously so I nodded. "And mom, how did you get in here? Couldn't you knock? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Honey, I did the same thing with your father, so no, I'm not mad. I had a bobby pin in my hair to unlock your door, and I did knock, but I only heard you two talking and no reply, so I entered." She smiled to herself. She led Maxon out the door, leaving me stranded here alone.

I decided to make the best out of it, so I started looking at his bookshelf, thinking that maybe I could get settled into a book. I saw an interesting one, called, "Cinderella". It looked old and ancient, but it was interesting. I was a fast reader, and it was a relatively short book. It was about a maid named Ella who couldn't go to the ball with her stepsisters. Ella's fairy godmother came a made her beautiful and so Ella went to the ball and met the prince. They fell in love and got married. It took me about 10 minutes to read, and Maxon didn't come back. So I put the book away. I couldn't remember where it went, but then realized I was on the wrong wall. I went to the other bookshelf and realized "Cinderella" went next to a book called 'Wonder" by R.J. Palacio. I pulled that out when I heard something squeak, and then realized the bookshelf was turning around, revealing a staircase. I wondered what could be down there, but I decided it was Maxon's private stairway to the safe room. Duh. So I put "Wonder" back in its place and sat on the bed.

I looked at the clock and was stunned that it was already 11:25 P.M. I told myself that I had to get some rest, and that's when Maxon came back in wearing his bathrobe. That made me realize I was still in my bra and thong, covered by his robe. I told Maxon I would be right back, and went on a mission to my room to ask Lucy for a light, zippered nightgown. I was about to tell her when I realized no one was there. _Okay, I'll have to search for one myself!_ I thought, frustrated. I roamed through my closet, finally finding the only zippered nightgown. Luckily it was short and see through. It was a light pink with white polka dots that felt nice because it was silk. I threw it on along with my black and white lace slippers and Maxon's robe. I trotted back up the stairs, and the guards didn't have a problem with me again. I could hear giggling in Maxon's room... I put my ear up to listen.

"Okay, report. What do you have done?" I heard Maxon say.

"I have almost finished with the dress," a way too familiar voice said.

"I'm almost done painting and decorating!" Said another one.

"I've finished the ring. I'm just polishing it up. I'll give it to you tomorrow," said someone else. I felt like I saw them everyday, but I couldn't make it out. I was getting jealous, so I burst through the door, red in the face. To my surprise, the room was empty accept for Maxon, leaning on his bedpost. "Was someone just in here?" I asked wearily, loosing the red in my face. Maxon could tell I was tired.

"My dear, you need some sleep. Let me help you." He walked over to me and lifted me like a baby. He put me into his bed and tucked me in. "What about you?" I managed to get out, but all I remember is fading away and a faint voice that I couldn't make out. Twenty minutes later or so, I woke up with Maxon by my side, his arm around me, cuddling me close. He was asleep, but I needed answers. I kissed him and started to caress his body's shape. He woke up with a smile.

"Can this be everyday?" He said. I looked at him, questioning him. Is he hinting to something?

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you go" He smiled and so did I. So this was the day I finally slept with Maxon. We got deep into conversation about our perfect weddings and after I described mine, he said, "I'll make that happen." He chuckled. I think he was hinting to something. I pressed my lips together, hiding the way I felt. I was "The One". I kissed him slowly, making sure it lingered but all too soon, the siren sounded. "WEEE DO WEEE DO WEEE!" I was half asleep, but I knew exactly what was happening. The rebels had broken in.

"THIS WAY, MER!" He shouted above the siren. He yanked at "Wonder" and the wall turned around. Maxon went in, reaching out for me to grab his hand. But the door closed, and I screamed. that was a mistake. I yanked at "Wonder" and the door finally opened, but the rebels heard my scream and captured me. I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't. I screamed louder than the siren and all the commotion. I knew Maxon could hear me.

"MAXON! MAXON! HELP!" But it was no use. Once the door was closed, he couldn't open it without his key, and I felt down in Maxon's robe pocket. _The key. _I could hear Maxon screaming back, but it was muffled. Then I felt a prick in my forearm, and then I saw blackness.

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER! :D Hpe you guys liked that one! It took really long! It was just for you! more coming out soon! Love ya! I'll post sooner if you guys**

** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5- Torture

I woke up in a moving truck. I couldn't remember a lot. It's a bit hazy. Probably the drug they put me to sleep with. I had to get out of here. All I know is that I'm with the rebels. i have no idea if they're the southern rebels or northern. I know if it's the southern, they'll do harm, but if it's the northern,they probably just want answers. I cant take any chances. I ran towards what I think is the door, but I was retrained in chains connected to the wall. i stumbled backwards, and realized I was still in the dress from tonight, but it's torn. Then we stopped. I saw light as someone opened the door. Must be morning. I lay back down before anyone notices and pretend to be asleep. A woman comes with a key and unlocks me. She caries me into a big grey building. _So this must be their hideout!_ She set me down on a metal table and undressed me. I then quickly realized I was wearing revealing undergarment. I was then put into a blood stained grey dress that was short and ripped. My eyes flickered open, just to see where I was, but the woman noticed I was awake.

"Finally, you're awake," she whispered, "now we take you to the chambers."

"Who are you?" I was so confused and scared, I could barely get that out.

"We're the Southern Rebels."

My heart beat raced. They were going to do something to me. Then it hit me. They were going to torture me. Put me in chains. Whip me. Kill me. They took me to a dark room. It was made out of thick bricks. I knew I wasn't going to be escaping. The girl threw me in and put me in the same chains from the truck.

"You'll be taken care of." She then smiled and left. I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screams. I jerked up and looked around. Nothing. I peered out the window in the door and saw through another window someone being skinned alive. I screamed. This was terrifying. I was going to die. Then a woman came in. She told me that I was going to be tortured, but she was a traitor and would help me feel better. I was going to be tortured so Maxon would exchange places with me. They would kill Maxon, then take the thrown. I started crying. The girl quickly left and a guard dressed in all black came in.

"Come with me, no struggling. Or else your pain will be 10 times worse," he ordered. I obeyed. They took me to the room the man had been skinned in. There was blood on the ceilings and walls. The carpet was stained with orange. I could tell they tried to clean it up, but they had failed. They took the chains off, but then tied up my hands with rope. They put my neck in a hanger. I was going to be hanged. then a man walked in. He was tall and thin, wearing all black. He had grey hair, and he was old.

"My dear America, I'm sorry to inform you, but you are going to die here, unless your love will save you," he growled. then a small boy came in with a camera. He was only 15, I'd say. He was smiling... That surprised me. He help the camera and turned it on.

"Maxon, I have your dearest America waiting for you to save her. Every day you don't come, a bone will be crushed. She will also be tortured every day you don't come for one hour. If a week passes, she will be tortured for 5 hours," the old guy growled. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Ned. the leader of the Southern Rebels." With that, the boy turned the camera to me, and the pain started. the guards cranked the wheels, and I was lifted. Just as I was about to bleed, they set me back down. Then, as i was catching my breath, they started lifting me up again. I couldn't breath. It was too much. I was holding a brave face for Maxon, but now I started to cry. I was let down a little longer this time, and I started screaming. I could see the blood dripping from my neck. I was lifted up once more, and I blacked out.

I woke up after an hour or so, I guess. I was lying on a little ripped up mattress. it was covered with blood. then I started to weep. I tried to get over to the door, but I was in chains again. It hurt. Everything hurt. I guess they hadn't broken a bone yet, because the pain wasn't terribly bad. Only on my neck. I tried to go back to sleep, but someone entered. It was the woman I saw from earlier. She was here to fix up my wounds! She had a little basket full of food and medicine. And bandages. She quickly closed the door and ran to me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" She cried. She took out some pain medicine and fed it to me. My pain seemed to just seep away. She then took out a bandage and wrapped it around my neck. It had stopped bleeding, but she was just helping clean up the blood. then she put some gel on it. I guessed it would help heal the skin.

"Open wide!" She chirped. She fed me some chicken and noodle soup. that felt so good.

"Thank you so much!" I managed to choke out.

"Don't talk, it'll hurt your vocal chords. Go to sleep. I promise you'll be out of here soon." She dashed away, not even looking back. I fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of Maxon. We were getting married. I woke up, and remembered what Mary always told me. _Dreams are visions_. I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.

**Authors Note: Im so sorry I haven't been writing lately! It has been a bit hectic lately, and I'm still fitting this into my schedule! more coming soon! Remember to Review! I'll post faster! Thanks so much! love ya! c:**


	6. Chapter 6- Escape

I woke up this morning to chirping birds. I rolled over to snuggle with Maxon. But when I reached over, no one was there. "Again? Why does he always have to get up early for meetings?" I mumbled. But when I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in the palace. I was still in the cage and would soon be tortured. I was mortified I was still here. It was a nightmare, and there was no waking up from it. I looked down just to make sure, and to my surprise (sarcasm), I was still in the blood stained clothing. I then started thinking about it, and realized that being married to Maxon was just a dream, and I woke up thinking it was real. I'm so stupid. Maxon would never chose me, America Singer, a 5, to be his wife. i bet any day, he would chose Elise or Celeste, or Kriss over me. Elise had connections with Asia, Celeste was a beautiful model, and Kriss was a lady. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I mean, who would pick me? I'm a five. America Schreave is a five. Did I really just say that? My dream life is catching up with my real life. This is HORRIBLE! Although, America Schreave does sound perfect, does it not? That made me smile. But all of a sudden, I was ripped out of my thoughts. A guard burst through the door. I thought it was a guard ready to take me back into that horrible chamber. But as he was picking me up and cradling me like a baby, a pair of light blue eyes shined and shimmered. Then his dark hair fell perfectly between his eyes. He whipped his hair back, and i instantly knew it was Aspen. He ran out the door, and I didn't see a rebel in sight. "Aspen? Why-" I choked

"Shhhh! We'll get caught!" He whispered. I was so happy to be free! Free from torture. Free from rebels. And safe with Maxon. I was whisked away into a truck that looked just like the one the rebels had. He set me on a cot in the back and held my hand. "Whats going on?" I asked. then i realized he was wearing a rebels uniform. "Are you-"

"Mer, it's not what it looks like. We are dressed like rebels so we fit in. Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright." He kissed my forehead and went into the passengers seat. The man that was in the passengers seat before came to the back to ride with me. He sat down and took off his costume, revealing his face. It was Maxon!

"Mer, don't ever scare me like that again! Are you okay? We have the hospital wing all ready to take good care of you. Don't worry." With that, he serenaded me with kisses, everywhere but my neck.

"I'm fine. there was this girl... Georgia I think. She helped my wound and gave me medicine to get rid of my pain."

"She seems like a nice woman. I'm just glad you're okay."

"What about the other girls? Where are they?"

"Well... That's what i want to talk to you about. You see, Kriss is a rebel. She was responsible for the rebels getting in. She was taken o the dungeon and died of lack of food and water. She basically killed herself, she worked herself to death. We announced it on the report this morning, but no one but the guards saw it. It wasn't public, like Marlees whipping."

"What about Celeste and Elise?"

"That's the other thing..." He paused, then continued like he didn't want to tell me what he originally wanted to, "They are still at the palace, so no need to worry." He grabbed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a smile. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Oh you're awake! How do you feel? The doctor put on instant healing cream, so your wound wont even be noticeable by tomorrow. The palace is the only building in the world with this, so that's why you never see it," a nurse said.

"I'm feeling fine! Can i go up to my room?" I asked, rolling my head around. It felt so good, I couldn't even feel a thing.

"Sure. Just get some rest. See you around!" She responded cheerfully. I liked that woman. Her name tag read 'Marlee'.

"Wait. Come back," I spoke as she walked back, "Marlee? Is it really you?" She nodded her head and smiled. Tears were coming to her eyes and mine too. "You look so different! What happened?"

"I got a makeover so no one ever knew I had a job."

"Where's Carter?"

"Oh, he has a job as a supplier. Guess what."

"Hmm?"

"Well... I'm soon to be a mother."

"OH MY GOSH! MARLEE THAT'S AMAZING! I didn't want to be rude, but I thought you looked a little plump"

"I've done a good job hiding it. Shes due in a month."

"What's her name?"

"America." The word hit me like a punch to the stomach. A good punch, though. Like I was at the peak of a big drop on a roller coaster.

"Marlee, you don't have to do this!"

"But I want to. It was Carters idea."

"Can I feel?"

"Of course!" I put my hand on Marlees stomach. I pressed a little harder, and I felt a little kick.

"Push a little harder, and she'll keep her hand there." I pushed just a little bit harder, and Mini America put her hand there and kept it there. I could feel it was in a fist. This was just... Like a dream! I never thought this would be so beautiful, but I almost started crying tears of joy. Marlee was going to have a little bundle of joy. I stood up and asked her if she could go on break. She checked with her boss, and changed back into jeans and a white, lace shirt. I ran up to my room making sure she was following. I practically jammed her through the door because she was so slow. "Girl talk time!" I said with jazz hands. We both erupted into laughter.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well... I don't want this to sound awkward but, how-"

"I know what you're going to ask! I mean, after all I am your best friend! Well, it hurts the first time. but after that, the pain goes away and pleasure replaces. It took us more than 3 months before I got pregnant. We kept trying, but nothing happened. Until one day, the results were positive."

"Are you guys married?"

"Well, yes. But we couldn't have an actual wedding because it was too expensive. Maxon offered to pay for it, but we couldn't do that to him. But he insisted on paying for a priest to have us legally married." she peaked at her watch. "Oh my, my shift starts in 1 minute! I have to get back. Bye! Love ya!"

"Love ya too! Can't wait for more time to spend with you!" With that, I continued with my original plan to see Maxon. I went into my closet and changed out of my hospital apparel, and into a beautiful ocean blue dress lined with pearls. I quickly did my own makeup, and put my hair into a french braid. With that, I set off to my destination. I went up the stairs, and the guards didn't stop me. I knocked on Maxon's door. He open up, and when he saw me, he smiled devilishly and told me to come in.

"I see you like your dresses short and above the knee."

"I always do. Plus, it's still day, so why put on an evening gown when there was a day dress in my closet?"

He laughed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like nothing ever happened." I walked over to his bed and sat down. He came and sat down next to me. He turned my head and kissed me. He devoured me, and i did the same. He reached back, and I realized I had on a dress with buttons. "Dammit! I keep forgetting!" I was frustrated with myself for getting a dress with buttons. But I didn't want this today. I stopped and told him that we should do something with the other girls. "How about we go to Hawaii? Anywhere else than Angeles. Not that I love it here, but I feel like we should go somewhere else."

"How about Bermuda?"

"That would be lovely."

"Pack your bags. We are leaving today. Tell the other girls."

"Certainly, your Majesty," I said with a curtsy. I dashed off to tell the girls. They were both in Celeste's room. "Girls? We're going to Bermuda in 3 hours. Pack your bags!" We were all such good friends, we always did fun things together. Like fashion shows and playing cards. But then I realized that hadn't happened in a few weeks. I was so caught up with Maxon, I hadn't been spending time with my girls. I dashed off to my room, in a hurry to pack. When I got to my room, Lucy was there already sewing a bikini. It was halfway done. I didn't understand. Either she had sewing superpowers, or this trip was already planned. _I'm going with super powers,_ I thought. The bottom was a turquoise and the top was flowers with a turquoise background. It was beautiful. The strings were attached by rings of gold. It was perfect. My bag was quite full already, even though I had only packing for 5 minutes. My bag was big enough to hold everything I wanted to bring. It was a beautiful paisley design by Vera Bradley. Mary told me it was old, but it was still a cute bag. Once I was done packing, I hauled my bag down to the main front door where Maxon was waiting. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek, and linked arms. Celeste and Elise came down shortly after. _This is going to be fun. I smell an adventure._

**Authors note: Thanks so much for all the reviews and for reading this! A new chapter will be posted soon! Love you guys! Remember to read on and REVIEW! I'll post faster that way! c: PM me ideas for what they should do on the vacation. I'm thinking about having all the cousins/ family friends of the Royals there (Daphne, the other ones that i can't remember... I might make up a few...So if they are unfamiliar, that's why)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Ride

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys! I should have published sooner but school got in the way, and a big snow storm hit, it's been very hectic. I'm trying to write as many long chapters as I can to make it up to you guys!**

Maxon unlinked his arm from mine as Celeste and Elise approached, not wanting to give off the wrong signal to them. I decided that this trip wad going to be Maxon-Free. I have been so occupied with him, I barely even look at the girls anymore. I was going to make it up to them.

We walked out of the front gates and into our limousine. It was very long and roomy. It included a fridge and 4 big screen TVs. There were 4 seats; two on each side facing each other. The fridge was behind the backseat and the televisions surrounded the seats. Celeste and I were better friends, so I sat with her. Maxon was across from me with Elise sitting next to him. Elise and Maxon's bond wasn't so great, so both Maxon and Elise were uncomfortable. Celeste and I watched a movie called "Pitch Perfect" and Maxon suggested to Elise that they watch a documentary on New Asia. I caught glimpses of it, and it seemed pretty boring...

After about an hour and a half, we were transitioned from the limo to a private jet. Maxon insisted he sit next to me, while the other girls went to the other side of the plane. There were two sections of the jet; separated by a sliding door. I was settled into a book called "A Mango Shaped Space" by Wendy Mass and Maxon was occupied by the sports section of Illeas newspaper. After about 20 minutes of silence, Maxon and I both finished our reading.

"Maxon, I don't mean to offend you, but I need to spend more time with the girls. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, but I barely see them anymore!" I complained.

"Darling, you're right! I will let you go for the weekend. Don't you worry about a thing!" He said, agreeing.

With that, he leaned over, and our lips met. I broke the kiss, looking at his eyes. The chocolate eyes I loved and adored. I swiftly made my way to the right, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me with warmth and serenading me with kisses on the back of my neck. "Maxon! Stop that!"

"My dear," Maxon teases playfully, "You are free to go, under orders of the Prince of Illea. Go spend time with your friends!" I slowly got up, a pout upon my face.

I made my way towards my friends, thinking about how close we are. "America, what did e do to you?" Celeste questioned, a sassy tone in her voice. "Nothing... Okay so maybe we talked, but nothing big..."

"America, we already know he's going to choose you! There's no need to hide it." Elise was so nice and encouraging. "Well, this is going to be a trip for only me and my friends. No boys." We all bursts in to fits of giggles, when my prince came in. His face was holding a serious expression, and a note in his hand.

"Come with me," Maxon ordered, taking my hand and nearly throwing me into the next room. "What the hell Maxon!" "Mer, this is important. I found his letter in my pocket. It has a post it that reads 'Maxon, give this to your true love after I have passes away. With love, father.' "

"Maxon, your scaring me!" I yelled. He thrusted the note towards me. I slowly ripped away the envelope, hand trembling. I pulled out the delicate letter, ever so slowly. This was the moment of truth. It was in a formal script. King Clarkson's handwriting was just like Maxon's.

"_America, _

_I knew it was you since the moment you stepped into the palace. I've always seen a light in you. All those times I wa hard on you, it was all a test to see if you were princess material. You passed the first day I tried to make you fail. You are a true princess. Maxon is yours to love. Keep that smile bright. I love you. -King Clarkson_"

I started crying tears of joy. Maxon rushed over to me.

"What's wrong Darling?" I tossed the note to him. All this time, I thought Clarkson hated me. He loved me.

I was so stunned and shocked and surprised, I didn't realize Maxon was talking to me. "Mer, my father approves." He was nearly speechless. And so was I.


	8. Chapter 8- My Song to You

**Authors Note: I took Taylor Swifts song: "Everything Has Changed" and tweaked it to fit Maxon. So the real lyrics will be in parentheses next to a word if I changed it. Thanks Taylor! Also, I'm horrible at changing words in songs, so if there is a " (( )) " with a message in the parentheses, that is my personal comment. All rights go to Kiera Cass; She owns all characters, plots, ideas, etc.**

**Joey- since you are a guest, I can't PM you so, here I am! I got your comment, and I know, Clarkson wouldn't do that. But.. In my story he does. Deal with it c: Thanks for the constructive criticism, though! Love ya. BTW, I will take into account of that and maybe somehow incorporate that into the story later... And I will give you a shout out if I do!**

**New goal: If I get over 1,000 views, I'll post sooner. Or 15 reviews, or 10 faves/follows. PM me ideas!**

I stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up and wash the mascara stains off my cheeks. I redid my makeup and ripped off my dress. I quickly ran to my suitcase and pulled out some skinny jeans, a Taylor swift T-shirt, and a head band.

I ran back to where Maxon was standing. Alone. I practically tackled him.

"Where's the guitar? I need it now!" I whined desperately.

"The front." He chuckled. I had a surprise for Maxon, and I was excited to give it to him. I grabbed the guitar, rushing back to him. I sat down and adjusted myself.

"What on ear-" I cut him off. Luckily, the Celeste and Elise were in the other room.

"Maxon, I wrote this the day I came to the Selection, and have been tweaking it ever sense I realized I fell in love with you."

I strummed the first few cords of the song. I was so ready to give him his present.

"All I knew this morning when I woke  
>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.<br>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
>Is brown (green) eyes and dimples (freckles) and your smile<br>In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like chocolate milk((c:)) (coming home )<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
>And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you ((I know that doesn't really fit, I couldn't find anything else :c))<p>

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
>The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,<br>Taking flight, making me feel like (right)

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like chocolate milk (coming home)<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>And you'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.<br>And meet me there tonight  
>And let me know that it's not all in my mind.<p>

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you" I sang with all my heart. By this time, Celeste and Elise were poking their heads through the door to hear what was going on, but Maxon had his back to them, so he couldn't see them.<p>

"Mer, you wrote that for me?" He said, sniffling while tears came to his eyes. I nodded my head and broke down there because I loved him so much. It was also that time of month, so I was pretty emotional. It felt so good to give something to him for once. He came over tome and cradled me in his arms, humming the tune of the song while rocking me side to side.

I finally gathered up my act and was only sniffling; not bawling like before. Maxon turned me around so I was in his lap, and started tickling me. I laughed hysterically; god he made it feel like I was going to die of laughter. It tickled so much it hurt! I yelled for him to surrender, forgetting all about crying. I also forgot about Elise and Celeste, who were watching us like hawks.

I kissed Maxon, hoping that would make him forget about tickling me. Luckily, he loved the kiss even more than torturing me, ((I know, hard to believe c:)) so he took his hands off my hips and placed them in my hair, getting them tangled in the knot of strands. I realized the girls were here and peered over at the door, but they were gone.

"Maxon, honey, let go for a second." I urged

"America..." He moaned.

"Maxon! Now!" I stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room.

"MAXON! THEY'RE GONE!" I screamed.

"AMERICA, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Maxon yelled back at me, startled.

"THE GIRLS! THEY'RE GONE!" I was so scared. I didn't understand. How could this have happened. Then I considered thing in my head. _There are no guards on this plane. They're in a separate one. _Then it hit me.

"Maxon, did the pilot have a co-pilot?" I asked flustered.

"No..." It hit me like a punch in the stomach. I saw a co-pilot. _The Rebels!_


	9. Chapter 9- The Rebels

**Authors Note: wow guys! thanks so much for over 12 hundred views! New goal: fifteen hundred views, 15 reviews, or 10 faves/follows. Thanks so much! happy Reading! You guys earned it. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SETTINGS, ETC. KIERRA CASS HAS ALL RIGHTS!**

"Maxon! The Rebels! They took them!" I screeched.

"Darling, calm down. They'e probably in the bathroom." Maxon was so calm. HOW COULD HE BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS? He ran into the bathroom, pulling me along, and sure enough, no one in there.

"MAXOOOOONNNN!"((Lol the computer tried to auto-correct it to MAYONNAISE! Hope that put a smile on your face c:)) I screamed, mad and scared at the same time. I waited a few seconds for him to try and ease my nerves. Nothing. Just silence...

"Maxon?" No response. I started looking around. "Maxon, honey, you're starting to scare me..." I continued to tip toe my way around. I was scared to death. I was all alone. There was no Maxon here to protect me. My heart beat raced, getting faster every step I took. I was so terrified. What if Maxon was dead? What if he was being tortured like I was at one point? The What If's running through my mind slammed to a stop when I entered the next room. I was not prepared for what I saw.

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! I JUST HAD TO KEEP YOU GUYS HERE WITH ME! CLIFFHANGER! :D I KNOW, I'M CRUEL. ILL POST SOON! (DON'T WORRY, MAXON'S NOT DEAD. SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. SPOILERS: Maxon has a gun to his head held by... DUN DUN DUN! Aspen. JK it's just some rando rebels, no biggie. c:**


	10. Chapter 10- Death

When I peaked through the glare of sunlight in the next room, I felt like I had just been shot. There was Maxon. With a gun held to his head.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" Croaked a man dressed in grey with a red bandanna around his head. It must be a rebel. "I'm Birte. Nice to meet you... _America." _He slurred my name and let it linger on his tongue. I didn't like it one bit.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME LIKE THAT!" Maxon yelled furiously.

"One more outburst like that, my prince, you're dead!" Birte cocked his head like he was getting ready to shoot. He slowly pulled back the top of the gun and started to pull the trigger towards himself. No Maxon! He couldn't die he just couldn't!

"Take me instead." I stated firmly. I showed no sign on fear. I know what I have to do. If it means Maxon stays alive, I'll do anything.

"You just made the worst decision of your life." Birte threw Maxon to the ground and started making his way towards me. _Was this really happening? _I couldn't let myself think this way. I'm doing this for Maxon.

The tall, thin man made his way to me ever so slowly, taking a step every time I inhaled deeply. He reloaded, and grabbed my arm tightly. The man jerked me upright, and smashed he gun into my head, right above my left ear. _I have to be brave. For Maxon!_ I put on a brave face. I looked up at Maxon who was bawling in the corner, his head in his hands. He looked up for a fraction of a second and we made eye contact. Just from that brief look in his dark chocolaty eyes, I could feel what he was feeling. He didn't want to lose me.

"Lets get this show on the road! Any last words, darling?" Birte cooed teasingly, trying to get a reaction out of Maxon. When he heard darling, he shot upright like a bullet. He practically had steam coming out of his ears. He stormed over to the rebel, leaving a few feet between them so he wouldn't get killed.

"Don't you ever, AND I MEAN EVER, TREAT A LADY LIKE HAT, ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S MINE!" Maxon started out soft, but quickly turned into screaming. I was terrified. I was about to die.

"Well, c'mon girl, get out your last words!" Birte was anxious now, itching to get away.

"Maxon," I whispered softly and slowly,"when I met you, I thought you'd be a stuck up jerk, and I wanted to leave. The only hing keeping me here was the garden and the food, especially strawberry tarts. But you showed me something I never had before. Friendship. And the you tried to give me everything o make me happy, because you loved me. Then I realized, I loved you too. I will always love you, forever and always. Promise me one thing. Eliminate the castes, marry someone that'll make you happy, and tell my family I love them. And tell the Selected Girls I love them too." A tear rolled down my cheek. Maxon was smiling, but tears were streaming down his face too.

"I promise." Those were the only words that meant something to me in the past few hours. It hurt SO MUCH to know that I wad going to die, and he had to live without me._ I had to live without him! This was a nightmare, and I'm the main course. I'm going to die._

I let the emotion sink in a little bit as a braced myself for what was going to happen next.

"Well, that was sweet wasn't it? That little speech was more than a few words, I have to say, but touching. It almost makes me want to NOT kill you!" He chuckled a little his own joke. "Sorry Charlie, but this is goodbye!" He ever so slowly moved the gun down to my arm and pulled the trigger back. That's when the loudest sound I had ever heard washed over me. I started to cry. He had shot me. I hyperventilated. _I'm dead! _That was the only thing I could think.

But then the adrenaline went away and It occurred to me that a bullet just went through my arm. The pain started. It felt like a thousand bee stings in a second. It was too much. I couldn't even make a noise. It hurt too much. I looked for Birte, and saw that he was jumping out of the plane with a parachute. Maxon ran over towards me, and was now rocking me back and forth like a baby in his lap.

"Mer, no not you Mer, please Mer, don't go!" Maxon was stuttering and muttering. He cared too much about me. This is going to hurt him more than it'll hurt me. "MER! Say something! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" Maxon was crying and I was sobbing. I tried to tell him I loved him too, but the pain was too much. The only thing I could do was sing to him. My last words would be sung.

"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips an rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams... Wildest dreams..." I was basically chocking this out. Maxon had his head buried in my stomach and his hand enclosing mine.

"I will. I will always love you." Those were the last words I ever heard. I was gone. The world went dark, like someone had taken all the stars out of the sky and took away all light sources. The only thing that hurt now was my heart, aching to be with Maxon. It seemed like the pain was gone in my arm, but not in my soul.

**Authors Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! I PROMISE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! UPDATES WILL BE SOON. DON'T WORRY, THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! i plan on making it like, 30ish chapters, idk. The song America sung was Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, Americas favorite song, she did not write it. It's also my favorite song c: Apparently, no one has the song on YouTube, so if you're destined to hear it, you have to buy the album **_**1989 **_**which I have so that's why I know the song. Anyway, I'll be posting soon! New Goal: 15 reviews. Or 2,000 views. (We're at like 1,700) Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11- My America

**Authors Note: OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! IF YOU'RE WONDERING, THE BULLET HAD POISON IN IT, SO THAT'S WHY SHE DIED WHEN SHE GOT SHOT IN THE ARM. Anyway, as you can see, I changed my name because my name is not Maggie, it's Megan, and it just felt weird, so I named myself after by BFF TheSelectionr0x who I'm co-writing this with. (Well, no really... We don't have a lot of time to do EVERYTHING together) LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! Tell me if you like different POVs or if it should just be America. Thanks, love y'all!**

Maxon POV

My heart beat raced. _This wasn't the end. She couldn't be gone. It's just a nightmare! _That was all I could think. There was no convincing myself this was a bad dream though. This is reality, and there's no escaping it. I thought about what Mer had told me. She told me to marry someone I'd be happy with. There's no one in the whole world I'd be happy with for the rest of my life but her. Out of the 6,000,000,000 (Just a guess...) people on this planet, I choose her. And only her. Yea, Kriss could be nice, but she doesn't make me feel like America does.

I then realized I was still on the plane with no one driving, no Kriss nor Celeste, and a dying Mer that I was still cradling. Her body was limp, and I slowly put her down and wiped the tears from my eyes. I set my head on her chest to see if there was a heart beat. I didn't hear anything. I buried my head in her chest and wept with my hand clasping hers. "Mer, no not you Mer, please Mer, don't go!" I repeated several times. this was the last moment of her, and I might as well make the best of it. She was going to have her fairy tale ending, and I'm determined to give it to her. Even if she's not here to experience it.

I slipped my hand into my back pocket and reached for the black velvet box. I stood up and then backed a few inches from her. I got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a pearl and jewel encrusted rose that I had planned on giving to her sometime this week that we were in Bermuda. "Mer, beautiful Mer, I have dreamed of this moment for a long time, maybe even the first time I saw you in The Selection when you wanted to get some air in the gardens. You were so beautiful, so perfect. And when you kneed me in the groin, darling I was convinced you'd be my wife." I had so much more to say, but the emotions took over, and I could barely talk. When I opened my ye and saw her lying there with no expression, it actually occurred to me that she was dead. I hadn't really took it in, but now I really felt the pain. I screamed as loud as I could. I felt like I had been shot. And how she expected me to live through this long lasting pain, I don't know. All I knew is that I had to give Mer her perfect ending. I grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. It was an exact fit.

I pretended that it was our wedding day and she was coming down the isle in a perfect white dress and a sparkling veil. I imagined the priest saying "You may now kiss the bride." I dipped down to kiss her; Our last kiss. My hand swept behind her head to Mers perfect strawberry colored (and scented) hair. I felt like a maniac because I was kissing a dead person. I turned around and wept because I would never see her again in person, never see that glowing lady that I loved with all my heart. Never again would I hear her flawless laugh and her fierce personality.

"Maxon?"


	12. Chapter 12- Death (Again)

America POV

My vision was clearing up; All the splotches of black and grey were disappearing, and my senses were coming back. I heard crying, and turned my head to the right to see Maxon bawling his eyes out. He had his head in his hands and his palms were being pushed deeper and deeper into his cheeks.

I couldn't recall what happened, all I know is that I sang to Maxon, then some other things that I don't remember took place, then I blacked out.

"Maxon?" I asked wearily.

**Authors note: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! IT WAS MAXON! :D**

Then I realized the burning sensations coming from my arm. I lifted up my right hand to my left arm and looked down as I touched the wound. I was stunned. I had been shot! Blood was running down my arm, and I could slightly see the inside of my body. Then I noticed there was greenish-blackish puss oozing out of my arm. I was started to hear a scream, then realized it was mine. It hurt so badly, I couldn't bear it.

"MAXON! WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled through the pain, pointing to the puss.

Maxon just sat there crying. I knew what he was thinking. _I was just a figment of his imagination, and he was just so shocked, he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him._

"Maxon, it's me! I swear!" I couldn't take it. He was still sobbing, not even stealing a quick glance back at me. I reached my right hand up to his soft, sandy blonde hair and gave him a weary noogie. He would know it was me.

He slowly turned around, and when we made eye contact, I tugged my ear so he truly knew it was me. My arm still seared with pain, but I just needed him right now. I had to ignore it. But at that moment, it got ten times worse. _It has to be the puss!_

I winced in pain, my face scrunching up with the feeling from my arm. Maxon quickly tugged his ear as I was falling backwards, trying to stay upright, but my body just took over. I was dying, and he and I both knew it.

He caught me right as I was going to slam to the ground.

"Maxon," I chocked, "what is this stuff?" I pointed to my arm and he gasped.

"My dear, oh wait, I'm sorry. Darling, I'm afraid that I love you too much to tell you. It's... It's... I'm sorry Mer, I just can't." Maxon had started the tears up again, not falling onto my limp body quite yet. They were strolling down his cheeks and going down his neck. He leaned down to kiss me and when our lips met, I knew what it was.

**Authors Note: I'm not going to tell you what it is, so you're just going to have to wait for Maxon's POV so he'll tell you!**

This would be our last kiss, and I had to make it count. He kissed me gently, not wanting to hurt me more than I already was. He broke the kiss, and the pain caught up with me. Everything went black again, and there would be no coming back this time.

**Authors Note: (Yet again) Sorry this was such a short chapter! I just have to leave in like 2 seconds to go somewhere, so be happy I even updated! My treat to you. I've kept you all waiting, and I'm sorry, but here you go! Hope you enjoy! NEW GOAL: 30 reviews (GET REVIEWING!), 3,000 views (TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ!) or 15 Faves/Follows! Love ya! **


	13. Chapter 13- The New Mission

Maxon POV

America died in my arms, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't taken her on this vacation, this wouldn't be happening. I heard her voice, and I knew it was just me. She wasn't here, and I was just imagining her. She kept telling me that she was real, but I just kept crying into my hands.

"Maxon, please, just turn around!" She cried. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Then I felt a soft little movement. I knew it was her, giving me a noogie. I stopped crying and turned around, a bright smile on my face. When I looked at her, she tugged her ear, and I truly knew it was her.

"You're alive!" I whispered. I don't think she heard that, but she was yelling from the pain. Her face scrunched up with a retorted look.

"What is this, Maxon?" She asked wearily. I looked down and gasped. Poison was pouring out of her. I knew it would reach her heart in a matter of minutes. I started crying. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not now.

I bent down and kissed her deeply; our last kiss for sure. I tried to talk to her, but she was gone.

Then I heard a beeping. A loud one. I never heard this before, but I sure as heck knew what it was. The plane was going to crash. I had never "learned" now to fly a plane. My mother never let me, but my dad always sneaked out at night with me to teach me how to fly a helicopter. I knew enough, but not a ton. If there was a chance of saving America, I would have to turn this plane around and take her to the hospital wing at the palace.

**Authors Note: sorry for all the misspelled words and such, but I was writing this on my iPad, and it doesn't have spell check, so yea... :3 I will post soon, and I'm not sure if I want to save America or not... Hmm... What to do, what to do. Oh, alright. I'll save America IF IF IF IF you guys get me up to 30 reviews. (We're at 28 right at this very second). sound like a deal?**


	14. Chapter 14- SHOUT OUTS!

**Authors Note: Alright guys. Even though you didn't get me up to 30 reviews, I still can't stand the fact of killing America. So... I'll post soon after this apology chapter c: ! And also, I realized I haven't been posting shout outs, which is really selfish, so I'm sorry for that so here are a few shout outs to my fans! Love you all!**

**1. Thank you Blake1bella for giving me a real push I needed to continue writing this story more frequently. Love ya!**

**2. Thank you Liv4480 for letting me know that you are sticking with my story and always reading it! Thank you!**

**3. Thank you myfavbookistheselection because you really made me smile and it was so awesome when you told me you were crying because it let me know that I could touch people with my writing. Thanks so much!  
><strong>

**4. Thank you stories2436 for really making me laugh and urged me to continue my story. you're the best!**

**5. And last but certainly not least, thank you Marlaina Salvatore for being such a great inspiration to my stories and really giving me advice on how to be a fantastic writer. You really pushed me to my writing limits and I am thankful for that. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!**

**I also wanted to give out a mini shout out to all the guests that have commented on my story, and sadly, I can not PM you or really give you a real shout out because there are other guests too and so yea. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY, THE OTHER NIGHT I READ IT AND REALIZED THERE WASN'T REALLY A STORY LINE UNTIL NOW AND IT WAS KINDA BORING UNTIL THIS PART, SO THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15- Saving The Love

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating and I feel so bad! I will try to update more often. Thanks!**

Maxon POV

The plan was to fly the plane safely back to the palace, and get to my most trusted doctor and nurse; Dr. Moorsen and Nurse Marlee. **(Yes that is Marlee Tames "Woodwork" after she got married to Carter... I also don't know how planes work, so most of the flying part will be pretty bad. Sorry for that!)**

I was about to leave Americas side when she sat up.

"Wh-Whats happening?" She stuttered.

"Mer..." I said longingly.

"Maxo-_Omph" _She was having pains and I knew it. It was all because of the poison. Then I realized the cycle. She was't dying, she was blacking out and coming back to life, blacking out, coming back to life. I was so blind not to see it before.

"Just... Stay here, my love," I said reassuringly. I dashed up to the pilots seat and tugged the throttle back to me. I looked across the dashboard to the nose of the plane, which was slowly drifting upwards. Once at the correct position, I eased the device. I sharply turned right along with the right foot pedal to turn around. _So far, so good. No more crash landings..._ I heard a scream and realized it was probably America realizing she'd been shot. It wasn't that I didn't care, it was that I didn't have time.

I flew the plane back somehow and managed to land about a half an hour later right next to the palace. I ran back to her limp and unconscious body, scooped her up, and sprinted back inside all the way to the hospital wing. As I passed guards and maids, they stepped out of the was, turning their heads to look, and following behind us. I burst through the door as I neared the hallway going into Dr. Moorsen's office. He immediately stood up when I exploded through the doorway.

"Doctor, she's been shot and unconscious. She wakes up then blacks out. Help please." I didn't realize it before, but tears were strolling down my cheeks.

"It might be hard, but we'll do everything we can. We'll remove the bullet, have stitches, and give her sleeping medication to ensure no pain." Moorsen said.

"Doc, the only problem is.." I couldn't bring myself to say it, "She, um, the bullet..." I swallowed hard. "The bullet had poison in it and I think it'll reach her heart in a matter of minutes." I explained fast in a small voice.

"Maxon, I don't know what to say... I'm sorry."

"You can fix her right?" I asked in a squeaky tone. He didn't answer.

"You can, right?" I was screeching this through the tears. He couldn't do it. I knew he couldn't.


End file.
